


Taro Gently Bullies Yuudai For 11 Minutes and Genuinely Bullies His Asshole For 9

by llovellyllady56



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Power Play, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llovellyllady56/pseuds/llovellyllady56
Summary: The summary is the same as the title but whatever you're imagining make it less sexy and more stupid and you've totally got the tone of this fic.
Relationships: Taro Sakana/Yuudai Tanaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Taro Gently Bullies Yuudai For 11 Minutes and Genuinely Bullies His Asshole For 9

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in 3 hours and finished at 1:30 in the morning on a work night so if you have any criticisms keep in mind i'm already 100% aware of the tone problem 100% aware of the lack of backstory and 1000% aware of the quality!!!!

Yuudai wasn’t sure what had made him agree to this. Oh wait! Yes he did! His stupid horny cock called the shots now instead of his brain. His brain which was screaming at him to stop before he ruined his professional relationship with his favorite underling. But it’d been well over a year since he’d gotten laid, and a guy can only jack off so much before he misses another mans touch.   
“You ready?” Taro asked, as taros fingers slipped out of yuudais big dumb ass, he felt taros big dumb cock instead slap against his big dumb ass. It was hot, and hard, and twitching as it yearned for entrance into his inner sanctum.  
“Just fucking do it already!” Yuudai growled impatiently, arching his back even further, and biting the pillow his face was leaned into. Face down ass up. Ready to be fucked silly.   
“Hey, don’t rush me!” Taro grabbed yuudais thighs , and spread them apart, making yuudai squeak, like a sexy little rodent. Taro ground his dick against yuudais tiny, concave ass, “Maybe I wanna make things last a little- hhhmnn-longer.”   
“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Taro! quit t-teasing.” Yuudai whined.  
“Whaaaat? Teasing? Me?” Taro pinched yuudais butt.  
“TAROOOOoooO!!!!” Yuudai reached back to swat at taro ineffectively, because he was currently, in ass fuckin’ position, “I didn’t invite you over to t-to just-” His sentence was cut off, as Taro palmed Yuudais cock, and jerked his hips forward, eliciting a sweet, startled sound from yuudais lips.  
“HAH!” Taro barked a laugh, “Maybe I’ll just keep doing this until I find out all the noises you can make.”   
“P-please.” Yuudai moaned, his face felt hotter and redder than it had ever felt before, “I-I just- I just want...” he hesitated.   
“mmmmmnnnn, you’re already begging for me?” Taro rolled his hips, grinding into yuudai again, it felt real nice, since he was lubed up like no tomorrow, “you really ARE horny.”   
“Shhhhhutuppppp” Yuudai hissed, but the dick grinding against his ass, and the way taro was now fondling his schlong. Yuudai was desperate for it. He needed it bad.  
“Say you want me.” Taro gripped yuudais thigh, and gyrated his hips.   
“Taro I-” Yuudai clenched his teeth and sighed. “I want you.”   
“Good boy~” Taro said, somehow those words made lightning jolt down his spine, and strike his dick electrically. Uh oh! he’ll unpack that feeling later. “Say you want my dick.” Taro said.   
“I… I want your dick” Yuudai said.  
“Say you want me to fuck into you so hard.”  
“I-I want you to f-fuck into me as hard as you can.” Yuudai whined.  
“Say you want my balls to whack against yours as I take your ass to pound town.”  
“...” Yuudai gave taro an over the shoulder… look. You can imagine the look. Like ( -_-) but more scornful.  
“Yeah okay sorry, that wasn’t sexy,” Taro chuckled, “but THIS is-”   
“wh-” Yuudai barely had any time to react before Taro buried his cock into him, “-WA-AUH- OH Ah haah mmnn!!!” yuudai stuttered. He clenched his fists into the sheets and gasped, biting the pillow again. Sidenote: There’s going to be a lot of times in this fic where he bites the pillow after I haven’t explicitly said he unbited it. so. Get used to that.  
“you still good?” Taro asked.  
“mmmnn… mmhm...” Yuudai nodded.  
“Awesome. Now try not to pass out.” Taro chuckled, squeezing yuudais thigh harder for emphasis, before grinding into him again.  
Now, yuudai knew taro was a rough guy. The epitome of masculinity. The kind of bad boy that took what he wanted, didn’t apologize, and probably didn’t brush his teeth often enough. Yuudai knew all of this from day one. Yuudai KNEW what he might be getting into. But no lube could prepare yuudai for the fucking he was getting right now.   
Yuudai felt Taro grip his thigh and his cock roughly, as taro pulled back and pushed into him again and again. The incredible girth of it spreading him open deliciously and painfully, like a sweet spice that you can’t get enough of even though it burns going down.   
Taros thrusts were shallow and ROUGH and HOT and HARD, every pull back was sweet relief, and every push forward drilled yuudai down so hard, if taro weren’t holding him firmly in place, he’s sure his ass would be through the floor right now.   
“F-FuUCCK!!!” Yuudai yelled into the pillow, his own voice startling him with how much pleasure rang out through his tone, “A-are you tr-trying to brea-break into the apartment below us or wh-what?!”  
“Haha-ah- oops!” Taro taro laughed through his panting, “You found out my real plan, unf… I’m just using you to pry through the floorboards.”   
“haha-aAH- j-JESUS-” Yuudai said intelligently, before burying his face back in the pillow, biting down on it hard.   
The rhythmic smacking sound of hardcore fuckin’ filled the air. Yuudai knew his neighbors might file a noise complaint but who the fuck cared??? He was getting that good dick that he’d craved. He wouldn’t let this show stop for any reason.  
With his eyes squinted shut, he felt taro pick up the pace, he didn’t realize taro could get even ROUGHER. He felt tears gather in the corners of his eyes, and he could barely contain his moans.  
Taro kept up the pace, Slamming into his prostate again and again. He seemed to take notice of the dick in his hand finally and give yuudai a little mercy, working up and down the shaft of it with the soft and delicate touch of a man who knew exactly what a cock needs.   
Yuudai nearly sobbed into his pillow. He struggled to thrust his hips back to meet taros, but taro held him firmly.  
“Nuh-uh little man, I’m callin’ the shots.” Taro growled, leaning down over yuudai and changing the angle of his thrusts. He fucked into him slower, Deeper, more sensually. Suddenly yuudai felt teeth at his neck, and felt taros whole body moving against his back, Pinning him down with his weight.   
It was nearly indescribable how HOT everything was. His whole body felt like it was on fire. The heat was suffocating him. The whole room now felt stuffy, and he struggled to breathe through it all.   
“you fuckin’ like that?” Taros voice said in his ear, eliciting a muffled moan from his be-pillowed face hole, “you fuckin’ like when s-someone else takes control- over you- Instead of you- bossing them a-around-” Taro stuttered, giving yuudai a peck on the cheek, Yuudai felt Taros pace begin to falter, it was getting rougher and quicker and so much messier.  
“H-hah y- you’re,” Yuudai tried to think of things to say through the haze in his brain, as, ya know, he was getting his ass destroyed, “is th-this your way of g-getting back at m-ME-e for- ah- for being a dick to you at work?”   
“Maybe~” Taro whispered, groaning right in yuudais ear and then biting it, pulling back so yuudai was forced to move with him. Son of a bitch had yuudai completely at his mercy. Yuudai growled and kept trying to thrust his hips back but taro was clearly so much stronger than him.  
Taro took a moment to adjust his angle, spreading yuudais thighs further apart, and buried his dick deeper than ever before. Yuudai felt like his body was gonna give out under all the force on top of him.  
Yuudai was getting close. He reached his hand down to help the process along, clawing desperately at taros hand, finding that it was clasped firmly on his cock and he couldn’t do much himself. Yuudai whimpered.  
“Ta-taro...” Yuudai said breathlessly.   
“You wanna cum, fucker? Huh? You wanna fucking cum?” Taro bullied him.  
“Yes I want to c-cum!” Yuudai clawed at taros hand on his dick, which was moving at its own pace that he couldn’t influence at all, “T-taro please-”   
“why don’t you call me sir, ah- and i’ll consider it-”   
“What the hell Ta-AH- fuck-” Yuudai felt Taros pace on his dick stop, and his thrusts were getting shallower, slower, barely enough. Yuudai wanted it back. Yuudai needed to be ravaged. He swallowed hard, but, he wouldn’t let taro win whatever little game he was playing, “I-I ha-have my pride, asshole!!!”   
“Ooooooh~” Taro stopped thrusting, his cock buried completely in yuudais ass, and instead just slowly, gently, tugged on yuudais dick. His fingers sliding across it in such a tender manner yuudai could barely stand it. Yuudais hand was firmly grasped around taros. It was clear taro had full control over the situation, “I’ve got your pride right here in my hand~ you want it?” Taro asked in a mocking tone.  
“ta-taro pleease- I-” Yuudai started shaking, and he could only hear ringing in his right ear. He needed this. He needed to cum so badly, “I- I want you to fucking- l-let me cum, p-please.”   
“Please, what?” Taro asked in a mocking sort of tone, “sorry, I don’t know who you think you’re talking to you better address me in a-”   
“TARO YOU DGHGHHHHGGGGRRRR-” Yuudai struggled, gasping and writhing under taros body, bucking his hips uselessly to try and gain any sort of friction. He suddenly gripped at Taros hair with his other hand and jerked his head forward.  
“AH- ahaha! You trying to be feisty with me?” Taro laughed in his ear as yuudai pulled at his head, “You’re so fucking cute…” yuudai felt all his anger boil up in him.  
“Fuck me!!!” Yuudai demanded, “I need you to stop fooling around and jus t fuck me!!  
“Make me~”   
“Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me FuCK me FUCCCK- M-” yuudai cried out until taro started thrusting again to quiet him down- yuudai let out a gasp as taro started full force again. Jerking him off, and around. Pounding into his tight little body.   
“God you’re so needy-” Taro bullied him more, kissing him on the cheek and biting his neck and jawline, “You just always need to have everything- ah- mmn- just the way you w-want it huh?” Taros breathing faltered.  
“I- ah- d-don’t th-think I a-ask for much- I mean I w-wanted YOU of a-all people.” Yuudais body felt like fire, and he couldn’t hold a thought for more than a second. Brain was OUT of here. Yuudai couldn’t stop the words coming out of his mouth, “And I-I just want you- I just, I-i need you to please just f-fucking make me cum… please… please please pleaseplease fuck fuck fukc.” Yuudai was so so close.  
Taro didn’t respond and his breathing got funny in yuudais ear. He didn’t seem to have anything to say to yuudai, but after a moment he whispered softly in yuudais ear, his voice shaking.  
“Yuudai… Oh fuck… ” Taro sighed, before biting down on yuudais shoulder.  
And with that, Yuudai came hard in Taros hand. His whole body convulsed and he knew he felt himself scream but he couldn’t hear a thing. His head was so fuzzy with pleasure that everything whited out, for one, blissful moment.  
He felt taros thrusts slow, and Taro came to a stop. His dick fully sheathed inside his lover. The grip on yuudais leg finally let loose, only for yuudai to suddenly jerk to keep himself from hitting the mattress too hard. He hadn’t realized how much taro was supporting him the entire time. But now his legs ached and his body felt entirely spent.  
With his eyes shut, yuudai stretched his legs and flopped down. Taros weight collapsing on top of him. Yuudai had to adjust so his cheek wasn’t resting on the wet spot where he drooled all over the pillow… ugh…   
Taro pulled out finally, and then relaxed. Resting his head on yuudais back, and his hand ever so gently rubbed yuudais thigh where he’d nearly Crushed His Bones.  
The two of them lied there panting for a moment. Until they’d both calmed down from their orgasms, and the red faded from their cheeks. The sticky, gooey feeling of sweat and cum becoming less of a turn on and more of a mild inconvenience.   
They started to feel the chill in the air.  
“hey um...” taro sighed, “did I get too intense there?”   
“mmm… no I liked it…” yuudai mumbled.  
“good…” Taro paused, “you’re really fucking sexy.”   
“heh.” yuudai just laughed a bit, “you’re not bad yourself.”   
“heh...” taro sighed.  
“am… Am I really needy?” Yuudai asked suddenly.  
“Well, a little...” Taro admitted, “but there isn’t anything wrong with that, you just... Need a lot. And i’m happy to give.”  
“Thanks for making me sound like a charity case.”  
“don’t mention it."

There was a long pause, before Yuudai broke the silence.

“If I can’t walk tomorrow I’m gonna make your life a living nightmare.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry guys!


End file.
